Cadência
by Kallen Weinberg
Summary: Sua pureza fez com que os seres da escuridão desejassem profaná-la. E isso provavelmente aconteceria, se um apaixonado ser da luz não viesse para salvá-la. "Por favor, espere-me. Eu voltarei um dia". ORIGINAL.


**Cadência**

**Por: **Tracy Anne Duarte Leite

_Cadence of Her Last Breath_

**(Nightwish)**

**Correndo para salvar sua vida  
A chuva negra de seus olhos continua caindo.**

Minha respiração soava como uma contagem para o final dos meus tempos. Como se eu ganhasse uma dádiva por ter mais alguns segundos de vida.

A estrutura sem acabamento e os tijolos cheios de musgo mostravam a decadência do momento. As paredes muito próximas umas das outras davam a sensação ainda mais forte de que tudo estava para se acabar.

Em algum lugar, lá no fundo da minha mente, eu me perguntava o que estava fazendo ali. Tentava entender o motivo para me causarem tamanho sofrimento. Mas não parecia haver alguma resposta racional, se é que havia algo racional em tudo aquilo.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, acompanhando o meu andar frenético e alucinado. A sensação aterrorizadora de estar sendo perseguida me fazia olhar para trás de três em três segundos.

Sombras disformes banharam o chão, dançando de forma caçoadora, como se fossem resultados da luz bruxuleante de uma vela. Mas como poderia haver sombras se não havia luminosidade? E isso me assustou. As sombras pareceram mais assustadoras do que já eram.

Corri desesperada pelos corredores infinitos daquele lugar. Entrando em lugares ainda mais hostis. Mas as sombras continuavam a me perseguir. Pelas paredes, pelo chão... Pelo teto.

Eu tinha que despistá-las, eu tinha que lutar contra o mal que estava para me acontecer. Mas por mais que meus passos fossem secos, que minha respiração fosse lenta, nada parecia cobrir minha passagem. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu sentia os batimentos em meu ouvido, como o toque absurdo de uma música de filme de terror. Era a prova de meu desespero, e talvez aquilo denunciasse minha presença.

Risadas divertidas, pútridas, foram ouvidas ao longo do caminho. O desespero se tornava quase latente. Impulsionando-me para o final daquele horrendo jogo, em que eu era a caça.

Senti uma dor incômoda atrás da nuca, e um ardor intenso abaixo de meus pulmões. Minhas pernas formigavam, em protesto. Mas nada me faria parar. Nada me faria desistir de viver.

Uma mão segurou meu braço, mas não ousei olhar. Meu sangue ferveu, o medo tomava conta de todos os meus pensamentos. Gritei e puxei o corpo com todas as forças, até que pude correr livremente. Mas eu sabia que aquela mão havia deixado que eu fugisse.

Mais mãos me seguraram pelo caminho, mas de forma frouxa, leve, como se a única intenção fosse a de me assustar ainda mais. A caçada não poderia acabar tão simplesmente.

**Poupe seu fôlego por mim**

As sombras, risadas e mãos começaram a tomar forma. Ao longo do corredor eu podia ver os dentes a mostra, a altura elevada e os ombros largos.

Meu tempo estava acabando. Meu fim se aproximava em uma velocidade assustadora.

O ar começou a me faltar, meus pulmões arderam. Os meus movimentos ficaram mais trêmulos do que já estavam.

Quando eles se movimentariam? Quando poriam fim naquela agonia?

Uma porta se abriu lentamente em meu caminho, como um fantasma acolhedor que surge em um sonho. E um vulto negro, alto, ocupava o espaço entre a porta e a parede do corredor. Como que dizendo que não havia saída além de entrar no recinto que aquela porta abrira para mim. Foi quando notei que aquela porta não seria meu fantasma acolhedor, mas sim o meu ceifeiro, aquele que me guiaria para a morte.

A pequena entrada levava a um enorme armazém vazio, que cheirava a mofo e a poeira acumulada.

**O inconstante que tira o fôlego  
Escolheu um dia negro para aparecer**

Uma centena de homens parecia estar a minha espera. Mas nenhum deles chamava minha atenção como aquele que se encontrava no centro, um pouco à frente dos outros.

Ele era mais alto que os demais, a boca era uma fina linha que parecia ser ainda maior por causa de uma pequena cicatriz que havia no canto. Os olhos eram sagazes e o cabelo cor de lama parecia tremeluzir, mesmo sem nenhuma brisa no local.

Cada célula de meu corpo me avisou que eu deveria temer aquele homem. Que de todo o perigo que eu enfrentara nada seria comparado ao perigo que aquele único ser representava.

Seria ele o responsável pelo fim.

**Um solitário receio pela  
Cadência do último suspiro dela**

As batidas de meu coração falharam quando ele se aproximou. Os passos lentos e confiantes aumentavam a minha agonia.

Dei dois passos para trás, parando ao notar que seria inútil. Já que os outros homens impediam a minha única rota de fuga.

Enquanto isso, ele continuava se aproximando.

Eu sabia que não havia como fugir, mas meus olhos procuraram em vão uma saída. Uma última esperança que teimava em não morrer. Como eu.

Um sorriso sinistro surgiu naquele rosto lívido.

Tentei gritar por socorro, mas minha voz se tornou repentinamente fraca, rouca. Abracei-me, desesperada. Esperando pela próxima atitude dele. Os olhos avermelhados me encararam. Zombando de minha inutilidade.

– Quem são vocês? – a voz saiu tão baixa que me surpreendeu, a minha fraqueza e medo eram muito maiores do que imaginava.

– Quem somos nós? – Ele repetiu, risonho. – Se eu contar, só irei assustá-la! – O sorriso irônico queimou qualquer resquício de esperança.

Como ele ousava?

Assustar-me?! E o que era que ele estava fazendo até aquele momento?!

– Não se preocupe, garota. Eu não vou matá-la. É contra as regras. – O terrível sorriso continuava lá.

– Não vão me matar? – Engoli a saliva que se acumulara em minha boca – O que vocês querem comigo?

– Só diversão! – ele inclinou a cabeça, como que para observar minha reação – Humanos como você me excitam.

– Como eu?

– Sim, como você! – E ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Assustada, empurrei-o com a mão. Que formigou fortemente.

Olhei para ele, surpresa. O rosto dele parecia ter queimado no local onde meus dedos haviam tocado.

Ele se voltou para mim. O sorriso ainda estava ali, mas o olhar era quase assassino.

– Péssima idéia! – sussurrou, e o sorriso sumiu. Acho que aquele foi um aviso de que sua vingança não seria branda. E, como para confirmar minha impressão, senti meu braço esquerdo queimar de forma alucinante.

Gritei alto, e cai no chão.

A dor parecia vir de dentro dos ossos, como se houvesse lava fervente em seu interior. Uma dor que parecia dilacerar todos os meus músculos, abrindo o caminho para sua própria libertação.

Era ele! Aquele homem – se é que ele era humano – era quem estava causando tamanha dor.

_PARE!_ Tentei gritar. Mas o grito se limitou à vontade, tão incapacitada estava de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse suportar a dor. _Alguém... Por favor! Ajude-me!_

**P****orque eu sinto falta de alguém  
Que nunca conheci?**

A dor passou da mesma forma que começou, repentinamente. E quando um suspiro de alívio irrompeu dos meus lábios, notei que estava sendo arrastada.

Encostaram-me a uma pilastra de madeira, e aquele medonho homem segurou uma das minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça. Ainda zonza, só notei o grande prego de cabeça triangular no momento em que ele o posicionava no centro de minha mão.

– NÃO! – gritei desesperada. Mas já era tarde demais, o ferro perfurou minha carne como uma facilidade tremenda. A dor aguda do corte se tornou em algo difícil de medir. Meu sangue parecia pressionar minha mão com força, pois ela pulsava e latejava em uma dor que conseguia vencer aquela que eu havia sentido alguns segundos antes.

Mordi meus lábios com força, enquanto lágrimas grossas escorriam por meu rosto, pescoço e colo.

A dor oscilava de acordo com as batidas do meu coração, e comecei a soluçar. De medo, dor, e angústia. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo?

– Desculpe-me, – ele disse, sorrindo – eu só não queria que você fugisse!

Encarei-o, sentindo o ódio tomar conta de minhas feições.

– Por quê? – Sussurrei, engasgando em um soluço.

– Uma ótima pergunta. – Ele disse, abaixando-se de cócoras na minha frente. – Como é mesmo que vocês nos conceituam? Ah, lembrei. _Seres que fazem reinar o mal. _Humanos têm tanta criatividade.

As palavras entravam em minha mente de forma pesada.

– Não é que façamos _reinar o mal_. Só gostamos de... D_estruir o bem_.

Cuspi no chão o sangue que se aglomerara em minha boca.

– Fez todo o sentido. – Sussurrei, fitando-o com a cabeça semi-erguida. Tentei de todo não mover a mão que estava pregada na pilastra, já que cada mínimo movimento fazia a dor aumentar – E o que isso tem haver comigo? – perguntei, quase voltando a chorar.

– Ah... Tudo! Nada se compara à sensação de tirar a pureza de uma pessoa como você.

– Pureza? Como... Que idiotice é essa?

– Acha a pureza algo muito arcaico para os dias atuais? Acha que não é uma pessoa pura?

– Você não tem o direito de me machucar só por que quer. Você é só um sádico imbecil.

– E você, uma garota que não faz idéia de com quem está falando. – ele falou, altivo. E voltou a se levantar. – Sinto em lhe informar: você é uma pessoa que tem o dom da pureza.

- Você é idiota?

- Não, não sou! Somente uma pessoa pura procura o bem onde há o mal. E só você é capaz de procurar um bom motivo na maldade das pessoas. Por que outro motivo você me perguntaria o porquê de estar fazendo isso com você?

- Eu... Só queria entender! – sussurrei, sentindo um grosso filete de sangue escorrer pelo meu braço.

- Não. – Ele riu alto – Com certeza não.

O osso da minha perna começou a doer. E comecei a chorar, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- A sua bondade trouxe a sua perdição. – Foi uma das últimas palavras que ouvi – Lembre-se sempre do que sua benevolência trouxe para você.

**Ficando sem fôlego eu coloquei**

**Na brisa marítima que a trouxe até mim**

**Esse sentimento inconstante, simples,**

**Como o motivo do milagre da vida**

Por algum estranho motivo, a dor não durou mais que dois segundos. Suspirei, abrindo os lábios para conseguir respirar. Ergui os olhos para encarar aquele que me causava tanto sofrimento. Mas ele não estava me olhando. Seu rosto estava virado para algo na direção da porta por onde eu havia entrado.

Olhei também, temerosa. Mas nada pude ver, já que vários homens tampavam minha visão.

O silêncio parecia ter tomado conta do lugar, quebrado em intervalos regulares por barulho de passos.

Por fim, a massa de homens se abriu, deixando irromper um homem vestido informalmente. Ele era simplesmente lindo. O cabelo era curto e de um ruivo escuro. A pele alva e os olhos eram claros.

Ele andou com firmeza em nossa direção.

- Ora, ora! – sussurrou o meu _carrasco_ – Estou realmente curioso. Mas de qualquer forma, bem-vindo.

- Thartarus...- sussurrou o ruivo.

- Não sabia que gentinha como você me conhecia. - Sorriu o homem que fora chamado de Thatarus – De onde ouviu falar de mim?

O ruivo continuou calado.

- Está bem, se não quer falar nada – Thartarus deu de ombros e começou a andar em volta do outro. – Como você conseguiu chegar aqui? - A voz de Thartarus se tornou mais dura. – A luz não pode entrar aqui!

- Foi você que nos deu passagem para a escuridão ao trazê-la para cá. – O ruivo disse, olhando para mim.

- Mesmo assim ainda seria impossível alguém entrar sozinho aqui. Quem colocou você aqui dentro? - Aproveitando a distração, levei a mão ao prego para, mesmo com a dor, tirá-lo e aproveitar a primeira chance que eu tivesse para fugir.

- Eu entrei sozinho. – O ruivo mantinha uma serenidade quase divina comparada ao olhar fulminante de Thartarus.

- Ei, as regras mudaram? Eu jurava que mentir era um pecado mortal para vocês. – Thartarus riu – Você foi idiota ao achar que nos venceria sozinho.

- Não fui.

- Jura? E por que você acha isso?

- Por que eu já matei vermes muito mais fortes que você. – Ele deu um passo à frente. Uma luz difusa rodeou o corpo do ruivo. Como uma penumbra de sombra.

Fechei os olhos com força. Não por causa da luz, mas por que o prego finalmente saíra da madeira e, conseqüentemente, de minha mão.

O corte voltou a pulsar. Enquanto o sangue escurecido escorria pelo ferimento recém aberto.

Tentei movimentar os dedos, mas não consegui. Provavelmente, o ferimento era mais grave do que parecia.

Gemi.

Porém, minha atenção foi drasticamente desviada. O armazém ecoava com os rosnados de todos os homens, incluindo Thartarus. Enquanto eles encaravam o ruivo, que continuava sereno.

O que não explicava o fato de Thartarus estar tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

Ele estava com... Medo.

- Você é... – Thartarus engoliu em seco. – Learco! – Cuspiu a palavra.

- É típico de lixos como você serem tão descuidados.

- O que você quer aqui?

- O que você acha que eu quero aqui?! - Satirizou Learco. Eu o encarava, pasmada. Quem era ele?

Ele me lançou um olhar de esguelha. Um desesperado olhar de esguelha.

**E toda a poesia do mundo  
Finalmente faz sentido pra mim**

- Eles nunca mandariam alguém com o seu poder somente para salvar uma garota – Thartarus grunhiu, indignado. Como se alguma regra pré-estabelecida tivesse sido quebrada. E, após uma expressão de espanto, foi tomado pela curiosidade. Mesmo que todos os seus instintos lhe avisassem para fugir.

- Eles mandaram você aqui? – a pergunta foi feita de forma lenta. Thartarus queria observar a reação do inimigo. E riu abertamente ao ver o rosto do outro se tornar ainda mais impassível, pois era a indicação de que ele estava se esforçando em não demonstrar o quanto as palavras o abalaram. – Não acredito. Um cachorrinho indo contra as ordens dos "todo-poderosos"? Estou muito curioso. Que tipo de motivo faria um de nossos inimigos mais fortes se rebelar?!

- Cale a boca! – Learco murmurou, quase rosnando.

Os dois se encararam por quase um minuto inteiro. Até que Thartarus se abriu em uma nova e trepida gargalhada. Ainda mais divertida que a anterior.

- Você se apaixonou pela garota! – gritou, entre risadas engasgadas. – Eles mandaram o guarda dela para salvá-la, mas você sabia que ele nunca chegaria a tempo. Por isso veio para tirá-la de nossas mãos. Desesperado com o que poderíamos fazer com ela. – e voltou a rir.

Learco manteve-se calado, olhando indiferente Tartharus parar seu pequeno distúrbio.

- Melhor se calar que mentir, não é? – Thartarus balançava a cabeça, displicente – Eu posso até morrer aqui, mas irei me rejubilando de todo o sofrimento que eles farão você sentir. Será um horror de tal tamanho que você acabará se tornando um de nós. Tudo por que foi tolo o suficiente para se apaixonar por uma humana.

- Nunca me tornarei um de vocês. – E os olhos dele me procuraram mais uma vez – Há algo que não me deixará ceder ao desespero.

Thartarus sorriu, sinistro.

- Não se ela morrer! – e estendeu a palma da mão para mim.

Antes mesmo que eu notasse o que estava acontecendo, meu corpo já estava no chão, se contorcendo com o resultado de vários núcleos de dores.

Os olhos arregalados encararam o teto escuro.

O coração bateu lentamente.

**Salve-se da morte por mim!**

A dor foi varrida de meu corpo, e a única sensação que sobrou foi a de prazer, puro e límpido. Os músculos amoleceram, e a única sensação externa captada foi a de ser erguida e apertada contra algo.

Não importava se eu poderia morrer, só aquela sensação, tão densa e tentadora, era dona de meus pensamentos.

- Saia daqui! – sussurrou Learco, colocando-me em pé. Abri os olhos languidamente – Corra o mais rápido que puder! – Encarei aquele lindo rosto.

Os olhos dele eram cinzentos.

Eu nunca tinha visto olhos daquela cor. Tão lindos.

Uma porta foi fechada, impedindo-me de ver tão belos olhos.

E foi quando, tardiamente, notei que finalmente poderia fugir. O corte latejava, mas não importava mais. Não havia sinal de nenhuma sombra no corredor em que eu correra meia hora antes.

Eu, finalmente, poderia me livrar de toda aquela agonia.

Comecei a correr, impulsionada pelas últimas palavras dele. Mas meus pensamentos pareciam ter ficado naquele armazém. Preocupada com o bem-estar daquele que viera me salvar. Milagrosamente.

Uma grande explosão fez com que as paredes vibrassem. Parei, assustada. Esperando que o teto desabasse sobre minha cabeça.

Eu teria que sair logo dali, pois as paredes tremiam de segundos em segundos, como se ondas invisíveis abalassem a estrutura.

Voltei-me para correr, implorando que o tempo estivesse ao meu favor, mas escorreguei e bati as costas no chão. Demorei vários segundos para conseguir respirar novamente, e apoiei as mãos no chão para poder me levantar. E escorreguei novamente.

Trêmula, notei que o chão estava totalmente encharcado.

O cheiro de ferrugem e sal finalmente se tornou perceptível... Sangue.

E senti a grande quantidade de líquido que escorria pelos dedos.

O sangue era meu.

Meu estômago embrulhou e a cabeça doeu repentinamente. Assustadoramente, ficou difícil manter os olhos abertos.

Eu não conseguia mais me movimentar.

Estava acabado.

**Colocarei tudo de lado, isso não é vida  
Beberei pela sua beleza e mudarei minha "página" em branco**

Um leve toque no rosto foi a primeira sensação que tive logo depois de voltar a mim.

- Você sangrou até quase morrer! – a voz firme dele foi como um bálsamo para meu pensamento assustado.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade e vi que ele segurava minha mão ferida gentilmente, onde agora só havia uma cicatriz fina no local onde antes estava o terrível ferimento.

- Quem é você? – Perguntei aos murmúrios.

- Não faz diferença. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo – O que importa é que eu consegui salvá-la.

- Por que você fez isso? – Meu peito doía toda vez que eu tentava respirar.

- Não é hora de falar nisso! – Encarei-o, implorando uma resposta. E a única coisa que recebi foi o toque leve dos lábios dele. – Por favor... – Ele sussurrou, segurando meu rosto gentilmente, mantendo os dedos polegares sobre meus olhos – Espere-me, eu voltarei um dia.

**Às vezes um sonho se transforma dentro de um sonho**

A luz do abajur ofuscou minha visão assim que abri os olhos.

O suor escorria pelo meu rosto, fazendo os cabelos colarem-se à pele.

Havia tido aquele sonho novamente.

Aquilo já havia acontecido há tanto tempo. E, ainda assim, as lembranças continuavam a me atormentar.

Durante o dia, eu conseguia bani-las de minha mente com êxito, mas sempre revivia os momentos durante a noite.

Eu pensava já ter vencido o medo, mas sempre mantinha a luz ligada durante a noite. Como um lembrete de que a luz sempre estaria ao meu alcance. Uma materialização de meu duradouro medo.

Levantei-me de forma lenta, sentindo os resquícios de uma longa madrugada fria no piso de mogno.

Parei em frente à janela, esperando ansiosa pelo nascer do sol. Pela luz.

Afinal, aquela poderia ser meu último dia de vida. Poderia ser a última vez que eu veria o sol nascer. Eu não era dona de meu destino.

Essa terrível certeza me fez suspirar ao sentir o calor esquentar minha pele.

E, ainda com a sensação presente em meu corpo, olhei para a calçada, como um instinto de sobrevivência, uma procura pelo motivador da continuidade de minha vida.

E da calçada, olhos cinzentos me encaravam.

Sorri, jubilosa. Sentindo outro tipo de calor aflorar dentro do peito.

A luz finalmente resolvera fazer parte de meu destino.

E eu sabia: a luz do abajur nunca mais pernoitaria ligada.

**Um apaixonado anseio por  
Um Suspiro dela.**


End file.
